


Do scientists ever sleep?

by oscarwildeboytoy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildeboytoy/pseuds/oscarwildeboytoy
Summary: Carlos comes home to an upset husband. Cecil talks to Carlos about taking care of himself.





	Do scientists ever sleep?

Cecil poked at the food on his plate and groaned leaning back in his chair. He had texted carlos twenty minutes ago, and he said he'd leave the lab soon. And yet, Cecil was sitting at the table with cold oatmeal and no coffee. Not a good combination this early in the morning. 

He heard the key in the door and sat up crossing his arms and trying to look stern. But the minute Carlos walked in, his hair in a bun and his eyes tried, that plan went out the window. 

"Carlos, are you ok?" 

The scientist nodded yawning and then walked to his husband kissing his forhead. 

"Just a long night."

Cecil worried at his bottom lip as his husband sat on the other end of the table. 

"It would be shorter if you slept." 

Carlos looked at his cold oatmeal with a guilty expression and nodded.

"I know." 

Cecil didn't want to be rude, especially not when Carlos looked so worn out. But this game had played out in his mind. He was done watching Carlos work himself to death.

"I don't get it then carlos."

The scientist looked up quickly at Cecil's stern tone.

"What-"

Cecil cut him off. 

"You know just what I mean! You are smart, you know this isn't good for you!"

Carlos looked down and fidgeted With the table cloth.

"Yeah I know." 

Cecil sighed and sat back, already feeling extremely guilty for bringing it up. 

"Then why? Why do you do it Carlos?" 

Carlos sighed, leaning back as his chair freaked. 

"I'm an insomniac. This is normal. Pair that with.. all the hyperfixation stuff and its.. its hard for me to stop once I get started."

Cecil understood he really did. Carlos wasn't the only one in their relationship to get caught up in things. And he wasn't the only one to skip out on sleep in favor of other things either. 

"I.. I understand Carlos. But.. it isn't Healthy."

The scientist sat forward and offered his outstretched hands to Cecil. He took them gratefully. 

"I know it isn't poot, and I'm trying to do better. I'll keep trying to do better." 

Cecil smiled softly. 

"Would it help if I tried to remind you?"

Carlos smiled and kissed the top of his husbands hand before answering. 

"Yes.. I think it might." 

Cecils smile widened and he pulled the bowl from Carlos. 

"Don't eat this, I'll order some pizza for when you wake up." 

The scientist smiled and stretched. 

"And what about you? Are you going to rest?"

The radio host smiled and tugged Carlos with him.

"Only with you."

The bedroom door shut and the smell of oatmeal was all that was left in the early light that permeated the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like it! Please leave comments!


End file.
